Solo una oportunidad
by gold77
Summary: Kagome, es una joven stripper, que trabaja en un cabaret para poder mantenerse y a su pequeño y enfermo hermano menor. Sin embargo, un despechado amor de la joven, pondrá en peligro al cabaret y de ella. Solo 2 agentes del FBI, podrán o no evitar el cierre y descubrir un secreto, que puede ser determinante en la vida de la joven y su pareja. Capítulo 3 (parejas no definidas aún)
1. Encuentro

**Solo una oportunidad**

**Resumen: **Kagome, es una joven stripper, que trabaja en un cabaret para poder mantenerse y a su pequeño y enfermo hermano menor. Sin embargo, un despechado amor de la joven, pondrá en peligro al cabaret. Solo 2 agentes del FBI, podrán o no evitar el cierre y descubrir un secreto

Que puede ser determinante en la vida de la joven y su pareja.

**Capítulo 1: **Encuentro

Era un día primaveral en Nueva York, con un espléndido día soleado en la ciudad de la gran manzana, los altos edificios, el wall street y sus líneas de metros y taxis amarillos. Sin embargo en las oficinas del FBI en la ciudad de Manhattan, dos agentes, revisaban expedientes relacionados a la denuncia del dueño de un Casino, que denunciaba a una tía que le debía mucho dinero y no se sabía nada de ella y recurrió a los agentes del FBI para encontrarla.

-¿Otra vez debemos revisar estas carpetas?-. Se quejó un joven peliblanco de ojos dorados.

-¡Sí, Inuyasha!-. Respondió una joven castaña.- Otra vez debemos revisarlos-.

Los agentes en cuestión son Sango e Inuyasha, 2 detectives del FBI que trabajan en equipo y han resuelto los casos más resonantes en la historia del FBI y los casos duros les son confiados sin titubeos por parte de sus superiores.

Sango Rizzoli, es agente y detective del FBI. Tiene 26 años. Es de largo pelo castaño medio claro y de ojos color marrón tierra. Es muy hermosa, elegante y astuta. No tiene pareja, aunque se sabe está locamente enamorada de su apuesto compañero

Inuyasha Stewart, es el compañero de Sango, tiene 28 años y al igual que ella, es agente y detective del FBI. Es de pelo algo largo de color blanco plateado, un extraño color de ojos dorados. Es alto, de muy buen físico, astuto y fuerte. Es de carácter fuerte y sabe que su compañera está perdidamente enamorada de él.

Mientras ambos agentes seguían revisando las carpetas, apareció un hombre medio calvo, de pelo canoso y fumando su habano jamaiquino. Vestía un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, zapatos negros de cuero. Llevaba un sobre grande en su mano izquierda y se dirigió a los agentes. Era Myoga Flugs, Capitán y Comandante de la estación del FBI de ese distrito donde trabajaban Inuyasha y Sango.

-Rizzoli, Stewart-. Los llamó el Capitán.- Tengo una misión para ustedes.- Dijo el anciano entregando el sobre a Inuyasha.

El joven peliblanco lo abrió y vio de que se trataba. Al leerlo, hizo una mueca de desagrado, cosa que sorprendió a su compañera.

-¿De qué se trata?-. Preguntó Sango, que lucía un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro, una blusa de cuello medio alto y sin mangas de color blanco y botas de vestir de taco mediano negras.

-Es el caso de ese pesado del dueño de ese Casino, que insiste en que investiguemos el caso de su tía-. Respondió Inuyasha dejando el sobre en la mesa.

Inuyasha lucía un traje negro de chaqueta y pantalón, camisa blanca y una corbata negra decorada con estampados de magnolias blancas y zapatos de cuero negros.

-Así es-. Dijo Myoga.- Deberán viajar ambos a Las Vegas y ver que quiere en verdad. Hay algo sospechoso en este caso y quiero que investiguen porqué ese joven está tan obsesionado en querer encontrar a esa mujer-. Ordenó.

-Quien no lo estaría si debieran semejante suma de dinero-. Dijo Sango en tono medio burlón.

-No seas sarcástica, Rizzoli-. Le sugirió el capitán Myoga.- Este caso puede ser serio, porque el dueño de ese casino, no es ningún santo y varios de los que le debían dinero, ya son comida de tiburones y nunca fue preso por ello-.

-¿Y dice que él le dio de cenar a los tiburones australianos a su tía?-. Preguntó burlesco Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha!-. Lo regañó Sango.

-Bueno. De todas formas, no me parece un caso que sea para nosotros-. Refunfuñó Inuyasha.

-Lo es-. Aseveró Sango.-De hecho si no quieren detenerlo, nosotros si tenemos el poder para hacerlo. Prepárate, haremos un viaje a Las Vegas-.

Mientras tanto, en un cabaret muy conocido en Las Vegas, se vivía un clima de fiesta, se celebraba los 10 años del club nocturno para hombres, pero sin embargo pesaba sobre él, una deuda de la que su dueña no podía pagar y precisamente han sufrido acosos debido a esto y es el mencionado por los detectives del FBI, que sin saberlo, será ese el cabaret que deberán investigar y vigilar de paso, por si el dueño del casino se presentaba.

El local, se llama Takarazuka's Night, es un conocido local nocturno para hombres, donde cada noche las nudistas, son el deleite para cada hombre que va a visitar el lugar, el bar nocturno, se presentaba muy elegante y el techo de la marquesina, estaba iluminado por letras rodeadas de parpadeantes luces multicolores que decía "Takarazuka's Night", era un club privado para hombres, donde las chicas eran el deleite con sus shows de striptease y pobre del que se haga el vivo ahí. pero ese día no iba a ser uno normal, ya que esperaban una desagradable e inesperada visita, que la dueña no deseaba volver a ver, pese a que esta vez fue todo meticulosamente planeado.

Aquellos hombres que planeaban su venganza, vigilaban sigilosamente escondidos en autos estacionados en forma dispersa y algunos van a pie como centinelas y pasando desapercibidos ante todos. Desde los autos, la mayoría, vigilaba con larga vistas o cámaras de vigilancia portátiles.

-¿Recuerdan bien el plan?-. Dijo un hombre de largo pelo blanco perlado, que se estaba disfrazando para disimular.

-¡Sí, Señor Sesshomaru! Todo está ó otro hombre de pelo negro y ojos azul zafiro.

-Excelente, Bankotsu. Avisa al resto de los muchachos, que estén alerta, prepararemos nuestra maniobra de espionaje-. Informó el hombre peliplateado.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su amigo y líder del grupo, Bankotsu, informó al resto de los hombres que aguardaban en distintos autos, el plan de esa noche de realizar la maniobra para su venganza contra el cabaret nocturno.

Sesshomaru Taisho, es un joven ruso que se instaló en Las Vegas, es dueño de uno de los hoteles casinos más lujosos de todo Las Vegas y además lo usa para iniciar negociaciones con los dueños de los casinos de la lujosa ciudad del juego, es un multimillonario dedicado además, a fabricar fichas y otros elementos para juegos de azar para casinos y de muy alta calidad, es por ello que es muy elegido por todos los casinos para prescindir de sus productos. Es un joven de 30 años de edad, como se dijo es de largo pelo blanco perlado casi plateado. Ojos de color ámbar y mirada algo tenebrosa y fría, es alto y bien fornido y de piel semi bronceada.

-Todo listo, Miroku. Voy para allí-. Informó Bankotsu.

Cuando el joven ambarino terminó de disfrazarse para hacerse pasar por un millonario que cumplía años y quería una noche de lujo en el cabaret, salió de la camioneta y se dirigió hacia un Audi A4, donde otro joven de pelo corto negro y ojos azules, estaba con otros 4 custodios y al verlo, dio la señal a los ocupantes del auto.

- De prisa, muchachos, tenemos que llevar a este "cumpleañero" al Takarazuka's night-. Ordenó firmemente Miroku pero lleno de satisfacción.

La mirada fulminante de Sesshomaru, hizo sudar al pelinegro, pero sin embargo el plan debía seguir, pese a que al magnate del casino, no le agradaba la idea, pero no le quedaba otra si quería llevar a cabo su investigación y si estaba en lo cierto.

- Ya sabía que me llevarías a ese lugar de perdición, presentía que este era tu plan, ¿no sé para qué demonios me trajiste y sabiendo que lugar es este?-. Gruñó el ambarino.

- Es tu "cumpleaños" y deberás aguantarte, además es tu oportunidad para saber si esa mujer que sospechas es ella, la dueña-. Dijo Miroku sonriendo malicioso.

En eso y cuando todos estaban disfrazados para llevar a cabo la misión de espionaje, llegaron al lugar indicado, se lo pasaron discutiendo tanto que Sesshomaru, ni se percató de la hora que pasaron arreglándose mientras se dirigían al local.

Los 8 hombres, entraron por un amplio corredor, luego de que por milagro no pagaron entrada al ver que el privilegiado esa noche era el hijo del dueño de uno de los hoteles casino más lujosos de todo Las Vegas y es por ello que entraron sin pagar.

En la barra, una mujer de unos 40 años, era la dueña del local, atendió a Miroku y a Bankotsu. Era de largo pelo blanco liso, ojos azules y maquillados y muy buena silueta. Era carácter amable, pero era muy enérgica y sin embargo, sintió un escalofrío al saber que una mirada la estaba viendo fulminantemente, ya que para ese joven disfrazado, le recordaba a mucho a su tía difunta, pero luego volvió a sonreír y a atender a los clientes, la mujer pese a su edad, lucía un ajustado corsé de cuero sin tirantes de color negro y con bordados rojos, una bikini negra al estilo de los 80 también de cuero y botas de cuero negras, llevaba un anillo de plata y pulseras de fantasías.

- ¿Qué desean?, guapos. Me llamo Tsubaki y soy la dueña-. Se presentó ofreciendo de paso.

- Verá señorita, me llamo Joe-. Dijo Miroku disimulando.- Nuestro amigo millonario cumple años y queremos hacerle un show sorpresa con la mejor chica que tengan aquí, es que el pobre es tímido y queremos agasajarlo como al mejor-. Comentó Miroku el plan.

- Oh!, entiendo. Díganle a su amigo que puede pasar por el salón de privados, que enseguida le mandaré a nuestra mejor stripper, será su mejor noche-. Dijo sonriente la mujer y con el símbolo del dólar en sus ojos.

- Muchas gracias, señorita Tsubaki-. Agradeció Joe (Miroku).

Mientras, el resto de los hombres de Sesshomaru, estaban sentados en una mesa, atendidos por una sensual camarera que les ofreció unos tragos de cortesía, la chica estaba vestida solo con un sostén y una micro tanga muy provocativa de color rojo clavel, era de ojos marrones, pelo negro hasta el cuello y una bincha de color amarillo en su pelo, su nombre era Eri y era una de las stripper, aparte de camarera.

Mientras tanto, Miroku y Bankotsu, dejaron a Sesshomaru solo en una habitación pequeña. Tsubaki entró en una habitación continua y le dijo a una de sus strippers sobre la visita que recibían esa noche y podría ser su salvación, pese a que por dentro suyo, seguía vigente ese temor, como si conociera esa mirada de aquel sujeto.

-Date prisa, tenemos la salvación para el club y para salvar a esa niña que tanto deseas-. Informó la dueña del cabaret.

-Iré enseguida, Tsubaki-. Dijo la chica pelinegra.

En dicha habitación, había un caño largo que estaba aferrado al techo y al piso y frente a él, un sillón muy cómodo y una mesita para tragos, estaba iluminado con luces rojas y algunas blancas, pero casi estaba oscuro. En eso una música sensual de rock empezó a resonar y una sensual voz de mujer se escuchó por los parlantes de la habitación. Mientras y muy rápidamente, la stripper, se arregló lo suficientemente bien como para impresionar a su millonario visitante, sin sospechar quien era realmente ese hombre. Cuando estuvo lista, fue a la sala donde un tenso Sesshomaru, estaba solo y esperando ver si su suerte daba frutos y así fue.

- Siéntate, guapo, enseguida estoy contigo-. Resonó la sensual voz de la chica.

El ambarino obedeció y al breve tiempo, una sensual y explosiva mujer salió de atrás de una cortina roja que estaba pegada al caño, era realmente hermosa, era una chica de largo pelo negro azabache con brillos, ojos color chocolate y un hermoso y sensual rostro, sus curvas eran impactantes y perfectas, su cuerpo realmente escultural, medía 90-59-92 de medidas corporales, era medio alta, bastante nalgona y de físico espectacular, carnosos labios y una mirada que derretía. Lucía un babydoll negro muy transparente y una sensual lencería negra de sostén y micro tanga bajo de este, tenía puestas sandalias de taco alto de color negro. La edad de la chica era de 24 años y eso que lo aparentaba, aunque nuca se lo sabía, solo la dueña.

La chica, avanzó con pasos sensuales y Sesshomaru, pese a su frialdad, se quedó impactado al verla, era como si sus oídos hubieran escuchado el canto de una sirena, estaba realmente en trance, era como si un ángel le hubiese caído del cielo. Estaba tan impactado que ni se percató que la tenía enfrente, bah en realidad sí en realidad, conocía muy bien a esa mujer y por lo pronto el volver a verla así le trajo recuerdos. Pero estaba tan embobado que le costaba reaccionar.

- ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó empalagosamente la chica chasqueando sus dedos cerca del rostro del Sesshomaru que salió de su letargo.

- Ehh... Si..., disculpa... es que-. Tartamudeó el ambarino nervioso.

La chica le hizo una especie de zancadilla a los talones de sus pies, pese a que él era más grande y forzudo que ella, pero lo agarró desprevenido y lo sentó de una en el mullido sillón, aprovechó de sacarse su babydoll y dejar ver su cuerpo fenomenal, lo cual dejó al peliblanco más aturdido de lo que estaba. La chica se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazó por el cuello mirándolo sensualmente, cosa de derretirlo con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, precioso?-. Preguntó la chica sensualmente.

- I...I… Igor, me llamo Igor -. Balbuceó el peliblanco, disfrazado con peluca negra larga y lentes de contacto azules, bastante parecido al de sus custodios.

- Yo me llamo Kagome y esta noche te haré sentir lo que una chica saca cuando está en celo-. Le ronroneó la sensual pelinegra en su oído.

_-"Ya lo creo, maldita zorra. ¿Ya veo cual era tu motivación para dejarme y venirte acá para casarte con otro y dejarme por este trabajito-._ Pensó el ambarino con gesto de desprecio

Mientras tanto y a bordo de un avión privado del FBI, un Learjet Serie 35, Sango e Inuyasha, viajaban hacia su nueva misión y aventura, donde quien sabe que vivirán, investigando en un club de nudistas, a ver porqué ese hombre creía que la dueña era esa mujer que le debía dinero, sin saber que descubrirán algo que puede cambiar su investigación.

Hola a todos:

Les dejo mi último fic para que se deleiten con él, encontrarán mucha acción romance, traiciones y hasta sorpresas inesperadas. Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán. Por lo pronto, esto se pone tenso con esta investigación que los detectives del FBI, deberán saber que quiere realmente ese misterioso dueño del casino y porqué lleva el mismo apellido que el compañero de Sango y que misterio puede dar un desenlace sorpresivo. Averígüenlo aquí.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	2. Sorpresas

**Solo una oportunidad**

**Capítulo 2: **Sorpresas

En eso, Inuyasha observó por la ventanilla del avión, mientras Sango revisaba una carpeta.

-¡Vaya vista!-. Exclamó Inuyasha.

Sango, dejó la carpeta observándole, se levantó de su asiento y se asomó por la ventanilla de su compañero y contempló la hermosa ciudad del juego y los espectáculos. Bienvenidos a Las Vegas.

-Hemos llegado a la ciudad del juego-. Suspiró Sango.

-Así es y a nuestra investigación y quizá un poco de diversión-. Adujo Inuyasha.

-Vinimos a investigar, no a despilfarrar dinero-. Lo regañó Sango.

-Siempre la misma aguafiestas. En muchas cosas no encajamos, parecemos rompecabezas de piezas diferentes-. Protestó el ambarino mofado.

Esas palabras le dolieron un poco a Sango, puesto que si estaba enamorada de su compañero, quería que encajen en todo al 100% y no quería cometer errores. Por consiguiente si su compañero quería algo de diversión, ella tendría que unirse a esa fiesta le guste o no.

Mientras tanto, en el Takarazuka's Night, la fiesta privada de Sesshomaru seguía su curso, con aquella sensual y despampanante stripper, en ese espectáculo, la chica empezó a mover su pelvis sobre la del ambarino lo que provocó un sonrojo total en el rostro de su invitado de esa noche, esa chica era una verdadera caja de Pandora, pues cuando se lo proponía hacía sentir a sus clientes más que satisfechos y esa noche era algo especial, pues ella misma también se vio hechizada por el hombre que le tocó en suerte, era guapísimo y hasta podría llegar a decirse que se estaba enamorando de él cosa que resultaría algo raro en una stripper y que sin saberlo él la conocía muy bien y ella no, debido a su perfecto disfraz y disimulando su frialdad ante ella. Pero pese a que ella notaba eso en el invitado, sacaría el máximo de provecho por hacerlo solo de ella y mientras meneaba sus pomposas y grandes nalgas en el miembro del peliblanco, buscaba todo para seducirlo y que le deje una buena suma de dinero en su show, aunque se sabe, siempre son los managers los que se llevan todo y sus pupilas, una parte de esas ganancias, pero Kagome hará lo que sea por quedarse con ese dinero para salvar a su hermanito, aunque también estaba preocupada por esa niña llamada Rin y que según ella, tiene aires de parecérsele.

El ambarino estaba más que perplejo con el sensual baile que le hacía la chica, quien en eso se quitó su sostén, dejando ver sus grandes pechos y se volvió a sentar de frente a él, enlazando sus brazos en su cuello y ponerse cara a cara con él, ahora bien, la pregunta del millón era si Kagome podrá darse cuenta o no de quién es ese hombre que planeaba vengarse de ella y del club. Todo parece indicar que las chicas del Takarazuka's Night, no la van a tener tan sencilla y necesitarán de una gran ayuda y más Kagome que quiere ayudar a esa niña y a su hermano y a esa altura, parecía mucho pedir y que justamente le trajo dificultades en su relación familiar con su pequeño hermano y el cual siente celos, ya que su hermana mayor solo se preocupa por ella y eso le molestó al niño, que quiere separarse de su hermana para irse con sus padres que viven muy lejos y saben del trabajo de Kagome, quien se comprometió a cuidar de su hermano tras que ellos han decidido que los hermanos debían buscar su camino en una difícil situación de economía y que debió separarlos momentáneamente o por siempre.

_-Ojalá, este hombre, sea la salvación para Rin. Lo necesito, pero por otro lado, no quiero dejar a Sota en este momento tan delicado-._ Pensó la pelinegra.

Dejando sus pensamientos preocupantes de lado, Kagome comenzó lo mejor de su show, le quito el saco a Sesshomaru y lo arrojo a un rincón de la habitación, después desato su corbata para poder desabotonar su camisa, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver el maravilloso cuerpo cuadrado que él poseía, se lambió los labios sin que él pudiera notarlo.

Sesshomaru se apretó sus ojos, como si quisiera despertar de un sueño, que esa mujer nunca le dio y se puso un poco tenso, más de lo que lo estaba.

-¿Qué haces? – pegunto el peliplateado.

-Relájate – le guiño el ojo la pelinegra– Estas tenso-.

Sesshomaru, aun no podía creer lo que tenía en frente de él, miraba de arriba hacia abajo a la pelinegra, sus pechos se movían al compás de sus movimientos y realmente eran bellos pero sobre todo apetecibles, sentía ese impulso de querer tocarlos más no sabía si ella se lo permitiría, así que solo se dedico a contemplarla, pero no sabía por qué se contenía y su temor era que un resbalón, lo delate ante quien es su ex mujer y que puede estropear sus planes.

La pelinegra tomo las manos de Sesshomaru y las puso en sus caderas, luego sujeto sus manos en la corbata y acerco la cabeza del peliplateado un poco más a sus pechos.

Sesshomaru acariciaba las caderas de Kagome que se movían al compás de la música con unos movimientos sensuales. Subió un poco más las manos solo para sentir el tibio y sedoso cuerpo de Kagome, paso por la curva de su cintura, se detuvo antes de llegar al valle de sus senos, pero su impulso por tocarlos era más fuerte que él, así que siguió subiendo hasta llegar a ellos solo para acariciarlos, los tomos entre sus manos y se maravillo al sentirlos, eran como dos pequeños volcanes a punto de hacer erupción, quería volver a sentir esa pasión de tocar ese cuerpo despampanante, y recuperar lo perdido, Kagome creyó recordar esas caricias, pero trató de olvidarlo rápidamente, pese a que quien tenía enfrente, era a quien no deseaba recordar.

Sesshomaru parecía que iba a tener un patatús, su corazón latía desbocado, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar, pero se concertó en no hacerlo, debía mantener su frialdad, pese a estar pasando un buen momento con esa stripper. En eso, ella se aparto de él y una especie de ansiedad lo invadió, la joven le dio la espalda y no pudo evitar contemplar su retaguardia, tenía unas finas y redondas nalgas que eran adornadas por esa pequeña tanga de color negra.

Kagome ya estaba en el tubo que se encontraba justamente a pocos centímetros de Sesshomaru, la música era lenta, ideal para un baile sensual y así inicio su baile exótico, en todo momento ella lograba sentir a un Sesshomaru aun más excitado casi al grado de ahogarse en su propia excitación, cada vez le costaba más mantener su frialdad.

Justamente en eso Kagome se iba a quitar lo único que tenía como "ropa", por así decirlo de una manera disimulada, pero Sesshomaru la interrumpió, sentía que ya era demasiado.

-Espera ¿Qué vas hacer? – Preguntó Sesshomaru y se levanto de la silla acercándose a ella.

-Terminar de desnudarme para bailarte y concluir– le dijo la joven empalagosamente.

-¡No lo hagas! – Dijo Sesshomaru con voz fría y firme, se agacho solo para recoger el saco y se lo paso por los hombros de Kagome

Ella lo miro un poco confundida, en toda su vida que llevaba como bailarina ningún hombre había hecho eso, la mayoría se dejaba guiar por sus instintos, había noches en que incluso la mordían a causa de la excitación y eso le costó a esos hombres, una visita al hospital o una patada en el trasero, por suerte esos mordiscos no eran fuertes y no le dejaban marcaba su sedosa piel.

-Ya pagaste por el privado y vas a perder tu dinero, además ¿que se supone que quieres que haga?-. Enarcó Kagome la ceja izquierda, muy confundida.

-No me importa – Sesshomaru acomodo un poco más el saco para cubrir a Kagome - ¿Qué te parece si hablamos un rato? Así yo no perdería mi "dinero"-.

Mientras Sesshomaru, en ese momento Igor, y Kagome, hablaban sobre si seguir el show o no, los 2 agentes del FBI, ya estaban en tierra y a bordo de un auto, que conducía Sango e Inuyasha de acompañante, estaban en un bonito Ford Falcon EL GLI modelo 1994, autos que usan mucho el FBI, estaban estacionados frente al bar nudista y observaban sin levantar sospechas.

-Esas minivans y esos autos, me dan a entender que dentro de ese local, debe haber alguien muy importante-. Dijo burlesco Inuyasha.

-¿Crees que sea ese sujeto que quiere vengarse?-. Preguntó Sango mientras colocaba el cargador de su Sig Sauer P226.

-Quizá, lo mejor sea entrar a ver qué ocurre allí-. Propuso Inuyasha.

-¿Y si nos descubren? Tenemos nuestras armas y de seguro no nos permitirán entrar con ellas-. Preguntó Sango mirándolo con obviedad.

Inuyasha rebuscó en sus bolsillos de su chaqueta y le dio una bala con una cabeza azul

-¿Qué es?-. Preguntó confundida la castaña.

-Es un chip disfrazado de bala. Hace que los detectores de metales, no detecten nuestras armas y podamos entrar a ese antro de perdición a observar si problemas-. Respondió Inuyasha.

-Suerte que no llevamos placas y si carnets del FBI-. Dijo Sango medio sonriente.

Ambos agentes, salieron de su auto y entraron al Takarazuka's Night. En la entrada, el vendedor de boletos, se sorprendió al ver a una pareja entrar y eso provocó algunas burlas de los custodios, eso fastidió a Sango y a Inuyasha, pero evitaron confrontaciones y entraron sin problemas y gracias a esas "balas disfrazadas", sus armas pasaron desapercibidas ante el detector de metales y ocuparon una mesa, estaba por empezar un show de striptease.

Mientras La sensual Eri, atendió a los agentes del FBI, trayéndoles unos tragos por cortesía de la casa, por ser la primera pareja que visitaba el lugar, la camarera no pudo evitar quedar seducida por Inuyasha, cosa que a Sango no le gustó en lo absoluto y deseaba que esa chica deje de mirar con esa sensualidad a su compañero.

Mientras tanto y ajenos a la visita de los agentes del FBI, en la habitación privada, Kagome e Igor (Sesshomaru), seguían con el va y viene del show, Kagome no se detuvo y siguió con su show de nudismo, la chica ya no tenía nada encima, estaba totalmente desnuda ante Sesshomaru, la chica le volvió a chasquear los dedos para despertarlo, mientras se acomodó en su regazo.

-¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa que derretía.

-Oh, sí claro, es que…-. Tartamudeó nervioso, ¿Te gustaría hablar un rato conmigo?-. Preguntó con sonrisa nerviosa.

-No, en estos momentos, quisiera devorarte a besos y hacerte el amor por horas. Sabes, me recuerdas a mi ex marido, el cual me hizo pasar momentos muy agradables y ojalá no sepa que trabajo aquí-. Confesó Kagome.

-Supongo que ese sujeto no debe saber cómo hacerte feliz-. Dijo el ambarino. –"_Claro y como no soy suficiente hombre por mis negocios, viniste a trabajar de prostituta aquí, maldita zorpila-. _Pensó resentido el ambarino.

Mientras tanto y en el salón principal del Takarazuka's Night, los amigos de Sesshomaru, se aprestaban a vivir el show de striptease por parte de una de las camareras, mientras Miroku, miraba disimuladamente a Sango, ya que al parecer se quedó impactado con la agente del FBI, pero deseaba que ese sujeto, o sea su compañero no esté a su lado.

-¿Cómo la estará pasando Sesshomaru? – se preguntaba Koga

-Koga eso no se pregunta, nuestro jefe se la ha de estar pasando de lo lindo con una hermosa mujer… que envidia – respondió Miroku.

-Conociéndolo como lo conozco no duden que le estará dando clases de religión a la joven – comento Bankotsu entre risas, abrazando por los hombros a sus compañeros y custodios.

-Ya, hombre. ¡Vamos Bankotsu! Sesshomaru no es una perita en dulce, yo creo que si está disfrutando de ese baile privado y como dice Miroku, que envidia por él, a ver si cuando yo cumpla años me organizan algo así- Se quejó Rick, uno de los custodios de Sesshomaru.

-Que envidiosos son – dijo Alex– Todos sabemos perfectamente que Sesshomaru nunca ha venido a estos lugares, así que el niño merece vivir más, y tú Rick ¿A cuántos privados no has entrado?, ¿No recuerdas que hasta te llevamos a una bailarina adentro de un pastel?-.

-Bueno ¿Vinimos hablar o a divertidos? – intervino un poco molesto Ginta, ya que no había podido gozar del último espectáculo a causa de sus amigos

-Ya Ginta no te pongas así – Miroku le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo – Lo que pasa es que para nosotros esto es novedad, mira que no todas las noches traemos a nuestro querido jefe a un club así-.

-Si lo sé, pero por su culpa no pude gozar del espectáculo-. Rezongó Alex.

-No te preocupes Alex, ya habrá otro – le respondió Bankotsu.

Las luces del club se apagaron y se escucho la voz de un hombre…

-Estimados amigos, esperamos que se la estén pasando bien, quiero que reciban con un fuerte aplauso a nuestra siguiente bailarina, con ustedes la sensual Yuka.

Una luz blanca ilumino el escenario y una joven de pelo castaño corto subió a él, llevaba puesto un traje gangster negro con rayas blancas, con un escote que dejaba a relucir el nacimiento de sus pechos, la falda que llevaba era demasiado corta que dejaba poco a la imaginación pero que era adornado por una corbata color blanca, llevaba puesto unas medias de red con un fino encaje, le llegaban no poco más de cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas, sus zapatos eran negros con plataforma forma alta, tenía puesto un sombrero negro con un listón blanco y en sus labios sostenía un puro.

Avanzo por todo el escenario, con ligeros pasos para llamar la atención de los caballeros y lo consiguió, solo se escuchaban los tacones al pisar, se encontraba una pequeña silla en medio de este, pero sango Solo paso a un lado de ella, buscaba su objetivo y entre la multitud diviso a un grupo de hombres donde ahí se encontraba él.

Se detuvo justamente enfrente de los amigos de Sesshomaru, hizo una especie de sentadilla y quedo frente a frente con Miroku, la castaña se quito de los labios el puro y se lo puso en la boca.

Miroku la miraba de arriba a abajo y no podía desviar su vista del escote de la joven castaña, la vio llevarse una mano hasta el escote solo para sacar un pequeño encendedor color rojo lo encendió para fuego, no lo pensó dos veces y prendió en puro, absorbió el humo y lo saco por la nariz.

Yuka le regalo una sonrisa picara al mismo tiempo que le entregaba en encendedor. La castaña se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a la silla.

-Maldito seas Miroku – lo empujo Renkotsu – Siempre tienes suerte con las mujeres-.

-Bueno que te puedo decir, uno que es guapo – le guiño el ojo – Y ahora cállate, que quiero disfrutar del espectáculo-. Peticionó Miroku.

Yuka tomo asiento, con las pernas cruzadas, se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y echo hacia atrás la cabeza, chasqueo sus dedos, esa era la señal que le mandaba al DJ, quien en seguida puso una canción de Carlos Santana (Black Magic Woman).

Cambio de postura, la pierna derecha que tenia cruzada la bajo solo para cruzar la izquierda, comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente, se llevo sus manos hasta sus tobillos, con los dedos de sus manos recorrió por sus piernas, hasta su escote. La música era lenta y con ese traje ella lo hacía ver más sensual. Ella levo sus manos hasta la cabeza solo para quitarse el sombrero y arrojarlo al público, quienes gritaban enardecidos, muchos gritaban "fuera ropa", pero Yuka les hacia una seña con sus manos que esperaran. Se levanto de la silla, le dio la espalda al público e hizo como si alguien estuviera sentado en ella y comenzó su baile sensual, movía su pelvis de un arriba abajo.

Miroku con solo verla ya estaba excitado, quería levantarse para subir al escenario y sentarse en esa silla, solo para ser él a quien ella le bailara, sabía que no podía hacer eso ya que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que tanto a él como a sus amigos los sacaran del club, así que tuvo que contener ese impulso y solo conformarse con el baile de la castaña.

Yuka, volvió a tomar asiento pero con la postura inversa a la anterior, se llevo los dedos de las manos hasta la pequeña blusa negra de rayas, desabrocho lentamente los botones, descubrió una pequeña parte de su hombro, el publico grito de nuevo eufórico, pero la castaña volvió a cubrirlo, animándolos para que gritaran un poco más, y así los satisfizo quitándose por completo la blusa que al mismo tiempo salía volando a otra dirección del lugar. Yuka ya estaba en lencería, era dorada y brillosa, pero en eso, las sonrisas de los hombres de Sesshomaru, se borraron al ver que Yuka se sintió atraída por Inuyasha y le hizo un baile sensual, desato el nudo de su sostén y lo paso entre sus piernas solo para simular el acto sexual dejándole caer su sostén sobre la cabeza del peliblanco, cosa que a Sango ya empezaba a ponerla furiosa, pero se alivió, aunque no mucho, cuando la stripper regresó a su lugar, pero estaba muy furiosa, no así su compañero que parecía gozar del show, Eri también sintió celos de su compañera y amiga por tratar de seducir a ese apuesto agente del FBI, que ninguna sabía que lo era ni su acompañante.

Escucho la pista y solo le faltaba un minuto para terminar su show y de quitarse por completo la ropa, esta vez solo le quedaba su tanga. Así que sin censura alguna la joven llevo sus manos hasta los delgados hilos de la tanga para deshacerse de ella, se despojo de ella y solo se quedo con las medias de red y sus tacones y de nuevo comenzó a bailar solo para terminar con el gran final.

Miroku deseo que no lo hiciera porque eso iba a terminar con su cordura, pero logro mantenerse tranquilo, ninguno de sus amigos hablaba ya que estaban disfrutando del espectáculo. Cada prenda que la joven se había quitado era una prenda que fue a dar a cualquier rincón del club y no fue ninguna excepción con el sostén y la mini tanga. Eran los últimos segundos la canción, así que la castaña deleito a los caballeros con sus últimos movimientos. La música finalizo y se escucho al DJ.

-¡Un aplauso para la sensual Yuka!- se escucho al Disk Jockey.

Yuka se levanto y cuando iba a bajar, colocándose una bata para ir al vestuario, notó que el hombre al que sedujo y estaba con esa otra mujer, se parecía a ese hombre, quien les había lanzado esa amenaza al bar nocturno, pero no quería levantar la perdiz. Sin embargo el hombre que estaba con su compañera Kagome, era el que le generaba más temor y la pegunta era ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese hombre y porqué el sujeto que estaba con aquella chica se parecía tanto al dueño de ese casino que las atormenta a ellas y a la dueña? Se sabrá la verdad?

Hola a todos

He de aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, finalmente los agentes del FBI, han llegado a Las Vegas a llevar a cabo su deber y poder culminar eso cuanto antes. Mientras Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de descubrirse ante Kagome y develar su identidad secreta. Kagome está ilusionada que ese sujeto sea su salvación, sin saber que todo puede terminar mal. Sin embargo Sango e Inuyasha están dentro del cabaret y aunque su entrada fue sorpresiva, Yuka sospecha de ellos y de Inuyasha, ya que se parece mucho al hombre que amenaza al club nocturno. ¿Qué pasará si se atreve a hablar? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	3. Enamoramientos

**Solo una oportunidad**

**Capítulo 3: **Enamoramientos.

Yuka entró a su camerino, no sin seguir mirando de reojo a los agentes del FBI, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por los efectivos del máximo departamento policial.

-Tengo el leve presentimiento, de que esa chica, ya se dio cuenta de que la observábamos muy firmemente-. Comentó Inuyasha.

-Y no es la única, observa disimuladamente a la dueña-. Murmuró Sango con una mano frente a su boca para que no se la vea.

La dueña del cabaret, o sea Tsubaki, observaba a aquel hombre que estaba con aquella mujer castaña y que le recordaba mucho a su otro sobrino y que sin saberlo era él. La mujer no lo reconocía, puesto que al momento de darse por desaparecida, debido a problemas con su hermana Iyazoi y su cuñado InuTaisho, debió fingir esa susodicha desaparición y gracias a una treta hecha por ella misma, logró su cometido y ahora es dueña de ese cabaret, que le da muchas ganancias todos los días y tener su vida, casa y demás.

Sango e Inuyasha, trataban de disimular su presencia, mientras las strippers, deleitaban a sus clientes con su sensual striptease, Kagome y Sesshomaru, seguían a solas en la habitación donde ella le seguía haciendo su privado, pese a que a él se despierte, ya que se mostraba parco en ese aspecto de querer aparentar frío.

- Dime una cosa, hermoso. ¿A qué te dedicas?-. Preguntó la chica quitándose el saco que le puso el ambarino para taparla.

- Bueno, me dedico a negocios, más precisamente al comercio para casinos -. Respondió tragando fuertemente al ver como ella se le acercaba sensualmente. Kagome, hizo una mueca como si recordara algo y aparentemente, empezó a sospechar de aquel cliente que tenía frente suyo y para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas, decidió emplear su astucia.

- Vaya, con que ese es tu trabajo. Suena interesante y supongo que debes recibir buenas sumas de los casinos más lujosos de todo Las Vegas, que honor tenerte aquí, pensar que mi ex pareja, era dueño de un casino, si lo ves hazle saber que nunca voy a olvidarlo-. Dijo empalagosamente la chica azabache a ver si ese sujeto resbalaba en algún momento, pero erró.

Esa chica, podría fácilmente deducir quien era su cliente, pese a que podía ver en ese hombre la salvación sin saber quién era en realidad o si, por ello decidió seguir desenmascarando a su apuesto cliente y saber si realmente valdrá la pena una noche de sexo fuerte, pese a que varios le propusieron esa propuesta sexual, la cual fue fuertemente rechazada por la stripper, pese a que le ofrecieron sumas exorbitantes y que podían salvar lo que ella más quiere.

Sesshomaru, empezaba a ponerse nervioso, Kagome tiraba de los delgados tirantes de su micro tanga con intenciones de quitársela y quedar totalmente desnuda ante él, sin nada encima y para captar más su atención, Kagome levantó la corbata del suelo del peliblanco y entreabrió sus piernas de pie y se pasó la corbata por todo su órgano intimo y luego hizo una media vuelta y envolvió con sus brazos y la corbata el cuello del ambarino, este quería decirle algunas cositas, ya que era su corbata favorita de seda inglesa .

- Sabes, eres el cliente más guapo y hermoso que me pudo haber tocado en toda mi vida de nudista y creo que si quieres, hasta gratis te haría shows todas las noches-. Le ronroneó la pelinegra susurrándole al oído.

Sesshomaru, estaba tan tenso que empezó a sudar bastante, quería volver a sentir el amor que esa chica nunca le dio según él y que ella estaría dispuesta a hacerlo si le diera la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos. En eso, la pelinegra arrimó su rostro al pecho de Sesshomaru y desabrochó los 2 primeros botones, dejando ver pequeñas partes de su fornido torso y oler su fragancia masculina, cosa que cada vez la hacía presagiar que ese hombre era un disfraz y que atrás de él estaba aquel hombre que deseaba darle y tener una segunda oportunidad.

- Paco Rabanne, ¿no?-. Preguntó ella.

- Si, es mi fragancia favorita-. Gimoteó nervioso.

- Me encanta, definitivamente te nombraré mi cliente favorito, eres idéntico a mi ex esposo y me pongo en celo al recordarlo-. Sonrió la chica dulcemente.

Ante ese comentario, el ambarino enrojeció totalmente, Kagome lo acorraló bien contra la pared y apoyó su pierna derecha en el riñón derecho del peliblanco y lo abrazó más fuerte mientras le empezó a bailar sensualmente al ritmo de la música de Going Under de Evanescence, quería seducirlo, hacerlo de ella y lo haría cueste lo que cueste, pero Sesshomaru tuvo otro pensamiento respecto a la chica que tenía enfrente y era su ex pareja.

_-Ve a contarle ese cuento a otro, zorra. Bien que no harías el amor conmigo ni aunque esté enfrente tuyo como ahora"-._ Pensó Sesshomaru con enfado.

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal, Sango e Inuyasha, ya estaban algo cansados y querían irse a su hotel a descansar, pero decidieron seguir en el local nudista un rato más, antes de irse a su cama que los llama con suma holgura. El presentador, volvió a llamar a los presentes, para otro show de otra de las camareras.

- Atención por favor, caballeros. Ahora presentaremos a otra de nuestras strippers, denle un fuerte aplauso a Eri-. Presentó el Disk Jockey.

En eso, una pulposa y sensual chica de pelo negro y bincha amarilla apareció en el escenario, vestida de policía, tenía camisa y pantalón azul bien oscuro, corbata negra, gorra de policía, lentes negros, zapatos de cuero negros y un bastón largo en sus manos, era la misma camarera que atendió a los custodios de Igor, (Sesshomaru) y a los agentes del FBI.

La chica, comenzó haciendo un baile de medio giró sobre el mismo caño del escenario y comenzó a mover sensualmente sus caderas y quitándose la gorra de policía y sus lentes negros para dejar ver su hermoso y sensual rostro. Luego arqueó su cuerpo y apoyó parte de su espalda y cuello, a la altura de sus hombros, sobre el caño y con sus pies apoyados en el suelo y sus piernas semi dobladas, empezó a moverse como si hiciera el amor y con sus piernas entre abiertas, luego comenzó el show, muy lentamente desabrochó su camisa y desanudó su corbata y se las quitó, dejando ver sus hermosos pechos, que solo eran cubiertos por un diminuto sostén blanco.

Los hombres estaban más que excitados, gritaban, chiflaban y suspiraban de emoción y pedían que la cosa siga. El tema iba casi por la mitad y luego Eri empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones y su cinturón y luego como si nada, los hizo volar, dejando ver su infartante micro tanga blanca ante el delirio de los presentes. Luego la chica clavó sus ojos en otro hombre que la sedujo de una manera brutal si se puede decir, evidentemente era el agente del FBI, Sango rogaba que no se le acerque o iba a cometer un crimen ahí mismo.

Eri, avanzó hacia la mesa de aquel hombre misterioso que acababa de entrar y tomó su bastón y con el tocó el pecho de aquel hombre, que la miró fijamente y con sensual voz, aunque algo firme, le llamó la atención.

-¡Ey, tu! ponte de pie-. Ordenó la chica lamiendo sus dientes frontales.- Desabróchame el sostén, quiero que me hagas tuya-. Le susurró tan sensualmente Eri al oído del hombre que tenía frente a ella y que lo dejó helado.

El hombre en cuestión era Inuyasha y Sango ya estaba más que furiosa, todas las camareras del local, estaban embobadas con aquel agente del FBI, ignorando a su pareja que ardía de celos y con ganas de sacar su arma y vaciarles el cargador a todas, ese hombre era de ella y no iba a permitir, que un grupo de nudistas, se lo seduzcan, así que ella pondrá sus atributos en práctica cuando estén solos, pese a que lleva una placa del FBI encima. Inuyasha obedeció y le hizo un gesto a Sango de que lo perdone ante la fulminante mirada de la castaña, que enardeció ante una mueca provocativa de la sensual camarera y stripper. El ambarino le desabrochó el sostén a la chica, dejando ver sus grandes y suculentos pechos, la chica comenzó a aprisionar más su pelvis en la de Inuyasha y este se puso más tenso, en cualquier momento se le despertaba el indio que llevaba dentro, pero debía de contenerse.

- Algunos sí que nacieron con suerte-. Se quejó Alex.

- Es verdad-. Gruñó molesto Koga.

- Si, la próxima, vendremos solos-. Protestó Miroku.

Tsubaki estaba sorprendida de ver lo explosiva que eran sus strippers con los nuevos clientes y ni hablar de las otras chicas.

-¿Me puedes decir tu nombre, amor?-. Preguntó Eri reteniendo entre sus brazos el cuello de aquel hombre que bailaba con ella.

-Me llamo Inuyasha-. Respondió el agente del FBI.

Sango estaba por levantarse para irse y al notarlo, Eri dejó a Inuyasha no muy feliz y le hizo un gesto de desagrado a Sango, que volvió a sentarse, Inuyasha se reía y Sango tenía ganas de matarlo, pero pese a eso, ella sabrá que hacer para que su compañero se olvide rápidamente de esas mujeres de mala vida según ella.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación y casi como una escena calcada, Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban en lo suyo, pero excepto que Sesshomaru ya no tenía su camisa y Kagome seguía excitándolo con su despampanante cuerpo, ella también le frotó su vagina sobre la pelvis del peliblanco que estaba más que anonadado, esa chica sí que sabía seducir y el ambarino quería recordárselo una y otra vez. Para excitarlo más, Kagome comenzó a gemirle, suspirarle y a susurrarle al oído, como si le hiciera el amor, cosa que al ambarino lo dejó petrificado. La pelinegra estaba complacida de dejarlo tan satisfecho a su privilegiado cliente. Pero al cabo de 2 horas, el show había terminado. Kagome recogió sus prendas y antes de entrar detrás de la cortina le dijo sensualmente.

- Ve al salón principal, te esperaré con mis amigas para cantarte el feliz cumpleaños-. Lo saludó la chica tirándole un beso con su mano derecha.

- De acuerdo-. Dijo el ambarino y prosiguió a vestirse y salir de allí.

Cuando el ambarino salió de la habitación, sus amigos lo vieron y fueron con él, Bankotsu y Miroku, fueron con sus chicas, pero el ambarino presenció como 2 de los custodios, debían sacar a un tipo violento que quería agredir a Inuyasha por haberse ligado a Eri y a Miroku por haberse quedado con las infartante Yuka, pero la fornida custodia del bar se encargó de ese viejo pelmazo y todo prosiguió normalmente. Si hubieran querido, Sango e Inuyasha hubiesen intervenido, pero si lo hacían, develarían su identidad policíaca, así que decidieron que esa musculosa mujer se encargue de ese anciano latoso y le dé su merecido.

En eso, Tsubaki, acercó las copas de champagne y las dejó sobre la mesa y las chicas junto a sus privilegiados invitados, brindaron por el cumpleañero, cosa que fue lo mejor de la noche, aparte del striptease que le hizo Kagome. Yuka y Eri no desaprovecharon esa oportunidad, puesto que la suma que pagaron los amigos de Inuyasha y el mismo, daba para que todas las stripers estuvieran a su merced toda esa noche. Bankotsu no le molestó que Eri se separe de él, puesto que el también es más reacio y frío que Sesshomaru o el mismo Inuyasha, pero que allí festejará su cumpleaños, no lo dudará.

Sin embargo, Kagome, tampoco se quedó atrás y ahora era ella la que atrapó al hombre dejado por Eri y la pelinegra creyó que aquel hombre llamado Igor, quedaría relegado por quien Eri había dejado. Sin embargo Eri parecía arrepentirse de haber dejado solo a aquel hombre y ver que Kagome lo quiera conquistar, pues ella había caído fuertemente rendida ante aquellos ojos marrones del hombre que ahora intentaba cautivar Kagome y ante una mirada encendida de Igor (Quien otro más que un celoso Sesshomaru), que era uno de los pistoleros que trabajaba a sueldo para Sesshomaru y que explotaba de bronca y ahora empezaba a entender porqué dejó a esa chica, pese a que por un momento, parecía caer rendido ante ella en aquel show que le brindó en el cuarto de privados, pese a que el ambarino sabía que esa chica era su ex pareja y tuvo la suerte de que sea ella y poder descubrirla en sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sango e Inuyasha, se levantaron y se aprestaban a irse, Eri se percató de ello y corrió a detenerlos, puesto que eran la primer pareja que los visitaba y además no querían perder a ese hombre, si saber su verdadera identidad policíaca, pero los agentes debieron marcharse, ante una tenue tranquilidad de Tsubaki, al ver que esos dos se fueron y que aquel hombre le recordaba a su sobrino, que como se dijo era uno de ellos.

Volviendo a su trabajo y algo triste, Eri le hizo un show tan infartante a Bankotsu, que fue igual al de Kagome. La pelinegra de la bincha amarilla salió del cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se abrochaba su blanco sostén, todas las chicas de allí, estaban vestidas solamente con lencería de doble conjunto de sostén y micro tanga, mientras Kagome en un sector del cabret, contaba la suma de dinero que ganó y que pese a que era mucho, aún le faltaba para llegar a pagar la costosa internación de su pequeño hermano y aquella niña Rin.

Más tarde y casi cerca de las 4 de la mañana, los muchachos, decidieron que ya era hora de irse, Karl y Koga, se quedaron dormidos de lo ebrios que estaban. Bankotsu, fue por la miniván para emprender la retirada Y Sesshomaru era el deleite de las chicas del cabaret, repentinamente el ambarino de mirada fría, que se disimulaba por sus lentes de contacto, se levantó para retirarse, ante un no caprichoso de las chicas que estaban a su lado.

-¿Tienes que irte tan pronto?-. Preguntó Eri puchereando.

-Sí, debo trabajar y ya es muy tarde-. Respondió Sesshomaru gélidamente.

- Te espero pronto, mi cielo-. Le susurró Kagome al oído.

- O nosotras mismas, te iremos a buscar donde vivas-. Le ronroneó Eri en su otra oreja.

Eri trató de demostrase dulce, pese a que ese tono gélido de Sesshomaru le provocó un escalofrío en su sensual espalda y en sus nervios.

- No se preocupen, alguna vez volveré-. Dijo el pistolero sonriendo displicentemente.

- Pues que sea pronto-. Le suspiró Kagome deleitante.

Realmente esas chicas sabían cómo dejar satisfechos a sus clientes y vaya que si y el grupo de Sesshomaru, lo vivió en carne propia lo que son capaces de hacer cuando están como gata en celo o algo más que eso. Luego, los chicos se despidieron de ellas, con la promesa de volver, excepto Inuyasha, quien no dijo nada.

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las 11 en el casino, Sesshomaru, conversaba con el dueño de una empresa en su lujosa oficina de su hotel casino, mientras los crupieres preparaban las mesas de juego. Sesshomaru concluyó su cita con aquellos caballeros y cuando se sentó en su mullido y gran sillón frente a su escritorio, recordaba a aquella sensual y hermosa mujer que lo atendió aquella noche y que hizo lo mejor de toda su vida, pero sabe que es su ex mujer y sabiendo a lo que se ocupa, no tendrá chances de enamorarse de ella nuevamente y puesto que esa noche va a estar con otro hombre o alguno que conoció en ese local nocturno, lo enfurecía y encima con el conflicto que tiene con ella, pero el ambarino recordó a la otra stripper, la que estaba con su amigo y pistolero a sueldo y aparte era amigo justamente de uno de los hombres que estaba con Sesshomaru, era Jean Paul Vergne, un hombre de negocios amigo de la familia Taishovick. Pero en el instante en que Sesshomaru sacaba sus papeles para hacer sus cuentas, uno de los guardias del hotel se acercó a él.

- Disculpe, señor. Una chica desea verlo. ¿La hago pasar?-. Preguntó el custodio anunciando la llegada de la chica.

- ¿Una chica?-. Preguntó anonadado.- Bien hazla pasar acá, hablaré con ella-. Ordenó el ambarino.

- Bien, señor-. Asintió el custodio y se marchó a la puerta de entrada.

Al rato, Sesshomaru, terminaba de acomodar sus papeles en su escritorio ¿será realmente Kagome y que finalmente se había enamorado de él? O cual era el motivo de su visita? Pero el peliblanco y al levantar su mirada, no podía creer lo que vio, pero si, era no ella, estaba parado en un rincón de los pasillos observando a esa mujer, se llevo una decepción ya que no era la mujer que él esperaba si no que era Eri, la otra chica que le había hecho un privado después de Kagome, pero por más que ella se esforzó no logro causar el mismo efecto que Kagome consiguió en él.

La joven llevaba puesta una minifalda en color rojo, unos tacones en color negro y por ultimo una chaqueta fina del mismo color de los tacones. La gente pasaba a un lado de ella, mirándola con desagrado e incluso murmurando comentarios desagradables a sus espaldas, Eri prefirió ignorar esos tipos de comentarios y miradas, estaba más interesada en volverse a encontrar con en ese par de ojos azules y que supo estaba en ese hotel, pero sin saberlo se llevará otra sorpresa.

Pero Sesshomaru no iba a decepcionarla y al ver que la chica se acercaba, la stripper vio que no era el hombre que ella conoció en el Takarazuka's Night, pero sin embargo, cayó hechizada ante semejante hombre que tenía frente suyo y se relamió, sabía que ese hombre era el ex de su amiga Kagome y agarrar ese tesoro sería para ella ganarse la lotería, pronto se despabiló al ver que Sesshomaru le hizo una tenue sonrisa y se acercó a ella, cuando la joven se percato de su presciencia le regalo una seductora sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita – saludo como todo un caballero-.

-¡Hola guapo!– dijo la chica con una voz sensual, aún sabiendo quien era.

Mientras tanto, en un hotel cercano, Inuyasha y Sango, desayunaban juntos antes de seguir su trabajo, la noche pasada, habían dormido plácidamente. La castaña había dormido en la misma cama de su compañero, que no le gustó mucho que su compañera duerma con él y encima desnuda, era notorio los celos de la castaña y en como quería seducirlo y que sepa lo enamorada que estaba de él, pese a que Inuyasha se mostraba reacio a reconocer que también quería enamorarse de su hermosa compañera. Pero esa mañana los esperaba otro día de trabajo y cuando supieron que una de esas strippers fue al hotel de Sesshomaru, salieron raudamente hacia allá, por suerte ya habían digerido bien su desayuno y estaban listos para la acción.

Mientras tanto, en el lujoso hotel casino de Sesshomaru, este y la stripper Eri, seguían con su cortejo enamoradizo y que Sesshomaru pensaba sería el ideal para darle un escarmiento más a su ex pareja y que Eri quería capturar. Sesshomaru miró de arriba abajo a la joven y le hizo una pregunta, que la chica no rehusó responder

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sesshomaru colocando una mano sobre el marco de la puerta de su oficina y la otra en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón de su traje marrón de lana italiana.

-Pasaba de causalidad por aquí y se me ocurrió la magnífica idea de venir a visitarte – se acerco más a él justamente a su oído – Y pensé que tal vez te podía quitar un poco el estrés – le susurro al oído para luego mirarlo y después guiñarle un ojo

Sesshomaru, se puso algo nervioso, no sabía que responderle, por un lado le encantaría llevarla a una de las suites privadas del hotel y dejarla hacer lo que ella deseara, pero por otra parte estaba un poco ocupado y no podía abandonar su trabajo solo por complacer sus instintos, además él hubiera dado todo por quien fuera Kagome la que estuviera proponiéndole eso.

-Me encantaría preciosa – le acaricio la mejilla – Pero en estos momentos tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y además creo que alguien más debe estar esperándote y debo probar mis nuevas mesas de juegos para este casino.

-¡Oh vamos!– Eri le hizo un puchero – Deja a alguien encargado corazón y divierte un poco-.

-Pero…- El ambarino trato de negarse pero Eri lo silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-No acepto un no por respuesta – negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro – O es si o es si y creo que una divinura como tú, es lo que necesito y quiero que seas mi desayuno-.

Sesshomaru rió fríamente y aceptó, pese a mostrarse reacio -De acuerdo – tomo la muñeca de Eri y la llevó a una puerta de un pasillo continuo al de su oficina –Espérame aquí y no te muevas-. Le ordenó firmemente.

-Como tú órdenes-. Aceptó ella sonriente.

-Bien, espera aquí, linda. Antes debo hacer una llamada, espérame-. Ordenó Inuyasha.

-Claro-. Aceptó Eri.

Sesshomaru, se acerco a su escritorio, tomó su teléfono y llamó a la recepción y espero en la línea, poco tiempo después un hombre contesto.

-¿Si, diga?-. Resonó una voz masculina.

-Miroku, quiero que te encargues de las mesas del casino, tengo que sacar muchas cuentas y estaré muy ocupado. Ordenó Sesshomaru

-De acuerdo, señor-. Aceptó el joven pelinegro

-Bien - Dijo Sesshomaru con semblante frío, pese a que volteo a ver a la joven y ella le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

Sesshomaru cortó el teléfono de su escritorio y sacó su celular, iba a llamar a un amigo suyo y de pedirle un favor y sin que ella pueda oírlo, el hombre no se negó, súbitamente, Miroku subía por uno de los ascensores, para hacerle una pregunta a su jefe supremo, pero cuando el joven pistolero a sueldo, vio que la chica con la que el ambarino estuvo aquella noche en el cabaret, no pudo evitar sentir una ira incontenible, tomó su teléfono y llamó a un celular, que era nada menos que el de Inuyasha.

-¿Sí?-. Preguntó el peliblanco, mientras Sango estaba detenida en un semáforo y lo miró.

-Quiero informarle, que una de esas stripper está con Sesshomaru-. Informó Miroku.

-¿Quién habla? ¿Quién es usted?-. Preguntó Inuyasha tenso.

-Solo venga al hotel casino Taishovik y lo comprobará-. Dijo Miroku y cortó la llamada.

-¿Quién era?-. Preguntó Sango, pisando el acelerador del auto.

-No sé. Era una voz de un hombre, diciéndome que una de esas stripper está con mi hermano Sesshomaru-. Respondió Inuyasha tenso.

Sango aceleró rápidamente hacia el hotel y ver si lo que les informaron era cierto, pero,… ¿cómo obtuvo Miroku el teléfono celular de uno de los agentes del FBI y como sabía que ellos eran justamente policías? Vaya incógnita, mientras tanto, en el hotel casino Taishovik, Sesshomaru entró a una oficina continua y miro a la recepcionista por unos segundos.

-Si alguien pregunta por mí, les dices que no estoy – le informo a la joven que tenía en frente.

-De acuerdo señor Taisho – la joven asintió, aunque ella ya se imaginaba lo que según ella podría estar a punto de pasar, pero era mejor mantenerse discreta y no decir nada si quería conservar su empleo

El peliblanco giro sobre sus talones y se acerco a Eri.

-Listo, tenemos un par de horas –Sesshomaru la tomó caballerosamente de uno de los brazos de la joven y comenzó a guiarla hacía su suite privada.

-Muy bien – dijo emocionada - ¿A dónde vamos?-. Preguntó Eri sonriente

-Te llevo a una de mis suites privadas – respondió en su oído, cosa que hizo erizar la espalda de la joven, pero de emoción

-Que excitante – fue lo único que dijo la chica y entraron en la suite.

Mientras, los agentes del FBI, ya habían llegado. Sango bajó del auto y Sesshomaru se quedó dentro, por si pasaba algo afuera, pero estaba alerta por las dudas. Sango entró en el hotel y Miroku la vio, repentinamente, uno de los conserjes, le dio un papel doblado, cuando la agente se acercó y vio que decía "Diríjase a la suite privada de Sesshomaru Taisho". Miroku observaba de reojo con una sonrisa perversa, pero al ver que la agente del FBI titubeaba en ir o no, se puso tenso. ¿Se atreverá la agente del FBI a ir allí y ver a Sesshomaru con aquella stripper e intervenir?

Hola a todos y todas:

Parece que todo parece salirse de control y las traiciones empiezan a aparecer y cuando la limosna es grande, las cosas se salen de control y esa limosna no es justamente eso, es algo muy grande que podría poner en peligro las relaciones de las chicas del cabaret y más si Tsubaki descubre que ese agente del FBI es uno de sus sobrinos. El capítulo 4, dejará más revelaciones y suspensos. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


End file.
